


A Scribble in the Margin

by LovelyLyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Confident Harry Potter, F/M, Hogwarts, Library, Shy Hermione Granger, kiss, pre-Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLyss/pseuds/LovelyLyss
Summary: Hermione’s been avoiding Harry for the last week, and now Harry’s had enough. [one-shot]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	A Scribble in the Margin

She was sat at the desk, at the back of the library. Her spot - she had been coming here since 3rd year when she stumbled across the secluded area. It wasn’t often that her fellow classmates came this far back, but she didn’t care. It was quiet and peaceful. That’s why she was surprised when she looked up and saw Harry, leaning up against the bookcase. He was grinning at her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her heart fluttering at the sight of his smile. Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. 

“Watching you, clearly” he replied. She rolled her eyes.

“Funny. How did you find me?” She asked, looked back down at her work. 

”Marauder’s Map, ” Harry said, she cursed under her breath. 

”Right, ” she murmured as she pretended to focus on her work. 

“Want to tell me why you're avoiding me?” He asked, his eyebrow raised.

Hermione internally groaned. She tapped her quill against the desk. 

“Oh, are you also ignoring me now?” He smirked at her, this time she wasn’t able to stop the groan. He moved to sit down in the chair across from her.

“I’m trying to work. Harry. I’m not avoiding you.” She tried to focus on her essay in front of her, but Harry pulled the parchment from her. 

“Huh, how odd” he pretended to study her essay, “I didn’t know Hogwarts had an art class.”

Hermione snatched the parchment back. Her cheeks burned. Thankfully she had the restraint to not scribble- it doesn’t matter.

“Harry,” she warned.

“Hermione,” he answered. 

Clearly, he knew she wasn’t working on classwork. 

“I’m not avoiding you.” She sighed. 

“Are you sure, because it sure seems that way” he leant back in his chair, his arms behind his head. 

“How so?” Hermione asked, knowing she wasn’t going to like how this conversation was going. 

“Well, you’ve been in this library for the last week, we don’t have exams so don’t even try that.” Harry cut her off, “you come back at curfew and go directly to your dorm.”

“I’m just trying to stay ahead on my classwork,” she stated firmly. 

“Uh-huh,” he said like he didn’t believe her. “So it’s got nothing to do with the kiss?”

And there it was, she knew she wasn’t going to like this conversation. 

“Kiss?” She asked faintly.

“Don’t play dumb, Hermione.” 

“What do you want me to say?” She asked, 

“Something would be nice” he stated confidently. 

She wrung her hands under the table. This conversation was exactly what’s she been avoiding. 

“I don’t know.” She said softly. 

“Don’t know what?” He asked he sat forward. Towards her. 

”What to say to you.” She replied. 

“Why?” 

“Why are you asking me all these questions,”

“Because you’re my best friend.”

Her heart seized. _Best friend._

She smiled at him sadly. “Of course.”

“Well, if you don’t want to talk, I’ll just sit here quietly until you're ready.” He leant forward, catching a glimpse of her textbook. ”What do we have here.”

She followed his eyes, landing on the scribble in the margin. She slammed the book shut, her cheeks burning again. 

Harry hummed, ”I could have sworn you would go in the direction of Hermione Granger-Potter, but Hermione Potter is fine with me” 

_Wait what?_


End file.
